<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Winter Dance by JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101664">A Winter Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova'>JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: 2015 Xmas The Husbands of River Song, F/M, Singing Towers of Darillium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova/pseuds/JenniferNikolaenvaRomanova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the episode as the Doctor meets River and is introduced to his Time Lord daughter Jennifer Nikolaenva Song all grown up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Master/Jennifer Nikolaenva Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Doctor arrives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Doctor arrives as he meets River and Jennifer</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The town was getting ready for Christmas as they took no notice of the box that had just arrived as Nardole was seen looking around as he looked down at the paper. He decided to head to the box as the man poked his head out of the door. 

'Can I help you?' He asked as Nardole looked at him.

;'Are you the surgeon?' He asked as Twelve looked at him. 

'Close enough why?' 

'There is a medical emergancy.' Nardole said as Twelve looked at him.

'Will there be singing?' He asked as Nardole shook his head as they walked through the town before arriving at the space ship as the door opened as a cloaked figure came out as they looked at Nardole and the Doctor. 

'You took your time.' The figure said to Nardole. 

'Sorry Ma'am.' He said. 'Here is the surgeon.'


River and the Doctor walked through the spaceship as they came to the main room as a young woman who was the spitting image of River  was stood in the room but walked out of the room to go and see what was going on outside.

'Jennifer darling, I need you to stay here with us.' River said as Jennifer whipped around as her curls bounced over her shoulders as she walked out of the room before walking towards the door as Nardole looked at her.

‘Where you going?’ He asked 

‘Outside, for a walk.’ Jennifer said as she stormed out into the snow. River sighed before turning to the task ahead of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. River finds out Rivina is dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>River is out with the Doctor and Jennifer when Garson arrives to tell River the news that her sister Queen Rivina has been murdered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'So what are we going to do now?' Jennifer asked as the group walked through the snow towards the TARDIS. 'I mean, where is there to go?' She asked as they passed under the archway.  </p><p>'Away from here.' River said as she looked at Jennifer who was stood next to Ramone as there clearly was some unresolved tension there. A cloaked figure came up to the group as Jennifer held onto Laz.</p><p>'I am looking for River Song.' The figure said as Jennifer noticed the Gallifryan garb under his cloak. </p><p>'Garson!' River said as she looked at him. 'What are you doing here? Has Rivina sent you?' </p><p>'Ma'am I am here to tell you that Her Imperial Majesty Queen Rivina is dead.' Garson said as R</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>